Harusame
Harusame (春雨, Harusame) is an associate of Kusagi Kōta as well as his hired bodyguard. A user of , Harusame acts not only as an associate to Kusagi but a close friend. Harusame is believed to once have been apart of the Fullbringer group , departing on unknown circumstances. Personality The silent type, Harusame prefers to keep quiet and firm at Kusagi's side. He is resilient and unmovable, not even flinching when taking another's life in cold blood. Despite Harusame's broad physique and scary appearance, he is a calm and very relaxed individual. Harusame enjoys the company of Kusagi, finding him to be a skilled man and pure being. Harusame is work-driven, constantly protecting Kusagi unless told otherwise. He has even attacked Hyōsube at one point for attempting to shake hands with Kusagi. His past is shrouded in mystery, but it has been full of such strife that Harusame has chosen a life of silence and only speaks unless spoken to. He has little care for others, serving only Kusagi. The reasoning behind his loyalty to Kusagi is unknown, but it is strong enough to keep him loyal till death. Appearance A physically large man, Harusame towers over most in height. He further creates the intimidating appeal by adorning large red-colored armor; consisting of a breast plate and arm-guards with waist guards. The breast plate extends up over his mouth. Over his armor, Harusame wears a black kosode opened to the lower stomach with a white obi around his waist. Harusame wears a straw hat with a white cloth headpiece that hangs down to his shoulders. On his back sits a red and gold colored canister, holding the medium for his . Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his unnatural size and natural physical prowess, Harusame has shown to be incredibly powerful. Capable of lifting boulder's the size of small houses with little issue, Harusame takes pride in his strength. Harusame has gone as far as to catch the fist of Severus Severino in his hand, despite the latter's demonic strength. Harusame applies his unnatural strength into his battle style, using it to overpower his opponents and devastate them. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Trained by Hyōsube, Harusame is versed in combating with his hands. Combing his monstrous strength, Harusame's style focuses on palm strikes and tossing all of his weight into an attack. Harusame is powerful enough to leave a crater in the wake of where he attacked. Fullbring Noxious Gas (瘴気, Shōki; Literally "Miasma"): Harusame's Fullbring allows Harusame to utilize the deadly gas stored within the canister on his back, by drawing the soul from it and pulling the gas along with it. Capable of controlling, molding and bending the gas to his control; Harusame can do things from creating a veil to escape in or choking his opponents to death with it. By stating the phrase Infest, Harusame can spread a viral disease into the gas that attacks the spiritual particles within the target. By stating the phrase Cure, Harusame can retract the viral disease back through the gas. Quotes Trivia * Harusame's likeness comes from Han a Jinchūriki from the series Naruto. Category:Character